


Nubby Love

by I_Otaku



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Otaku/pseuds/I_Otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While you're both plagued by headaches, Karkat pretends they're not there, which you can only assume makes them worse. So, you offer the troll a chance to try some of your herbal teas to try and help. </p>
<p>Karkat X Reader fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nubby Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanaticfangirlblog on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fanaticfangirlblog+on+tumblr).



You were browsing some files on your (f/c) laptop when a gray bubble appeared in the bottom corner. You clicked on it, opening a pesterlog with Karkat. 

'HEY ______ ARE YOU FEELING LESS SHIT THAN YOU WERE EARLIER?' 

You smiled a little, touched that Karkat was worried about you. You two had talked earlier, telling him you were off to take a quick nap for the headache you were nursing. After you woke up you made some herbal tea which was also helping wear off the brain based tension. 

'Yeah, still hurts a little but I can manage.'  
'How are you?'

You knew he had particularly bad headaches rather often, and you felt a little bad for making yours seem like such a big deal. 

'I'M FINE, YOU SHOULD FOCUS ON CLEARING YOUR THINKPAN.'  
'IF THEY KEEP HAPPENING AND THEY FEEL ANYTHING LIKE MINE, OR SOME FUCKWIT SQUEEZING YOUR HEAD LIKE A GODDAMN WINE FRUIT UNTIL IT MIGHT EXPLODE LET ME KNOW'  
'I CAN HELP'  
'I HAVE A FEW METHODS TO GIVE THAT FUCKWIT A SWIFT KICK IN THE BULGE'  
'SO TO SPEAK'

You read the messages and smile, Karkat always seemed to offer advice in his own way. 

'Thanks Karkat.'  
'Are you doing anything later? If you'd like I have some teas that are designed for headaches that work pretty well for me you could try.'

You watched the messages fade into the chat, and waited for a reply. You swirled the tea in your mug, taking a sip and letting out a sigh from the warm and pleasant smell that greeted your nose. It seemed to take him longer than normal to reply, it sent a few waves of worry across your mind, as maybe you had said something wrong. To distract yourself, you began to pester a few friends that had come online in the mean time. 

You sent Tavros a quick hello, and agreed the next time you were both free, you would play another round of Fiduspawn. Next you responded to a message Terezi had sent, as she wanted you to come over to her hive so she could sniff your blood. You politely declined, where you recieved a '>:[' before a 'W3LL M4YB3 N3XT T1M3. 1 H4V3 SOM3 COOL N3W CH4LKS 1 TH1NK YOU'LL L1K3 >:]'

You were typing away a quick reply as Karkat's message finally popped up. 

'SOUNDS GOOD.'

Was all it read. You lifted an eyebrow, had you said something wrong? Normally he responded with more, and quicker. You debated sending a message about it, but tried to deny it in case you really had done something wrong. 

'Great! Pester me when you're free, and you can come over to my place.'

You replied. For a few minutes Karkat didn't reply, but you pretended not to notice. 

'YEAH SURE THING'

You sipped your tea, and felt your lips pout slightly. Well, even if you had messed up, he still agreed to visit. And that was worth a smile. 

 

 

Karkat looked down at his computer screen, eyes wide and thinkpan running a thousand miles a minute. "Was that a red solicitation?" He whispered to himself. "Hold on."

He opened up a chat window on pesterlog, sending a message to Tavros. He knew you and Tavros hung out, as He was the one who had introduced you to the rest of the trolls. 

'TAVROS.'  
'DOES _____ HAVE ANY OF THEIR QUADRANTS FILLED?' 

He asked, unsure. You were kind, beautiful, and unlike someone like Vriska, you listened and showed empathy for nearly every person you met. 

Tavros responded. 

'uH,, nO I DON'T THINK SO,' 

'sHES TOO KIND FOR ANYTHING BLACK,'

His messages said. 

'BUT NO MATESPRIT?'

Karkat was shocked. Surely, you of all the humans had filled your flushed quadrant. 

'sHE SAID THERE WAS ONE GUY,,, bUT HE WASNT SHOWING ANY INTEREST IN HER,'   
'dIDNT GIVE A NAME,, , bUT SHE SEEMED PRETTY BROKEN UP ABOUT HIM, '  
'i WISH SHE DID, i COULD'VE SHOWN HIM HOW TO TREAT SUCH A WONDERFUL LADY }:[ '

Tavros' message read. 

'YEAH.'  
'TAVROS, I THINK SHE WAS RED FLIRTING WITH ME.'  
'I THINK I HAD AN HONEST TO JEGUS RED SOLICITATION.'

Karkat's hands typed out, as he scanned back over the chat you and he had.

'rEALLY??'

'SHE OFFERED FOR ME TO COME TO HER GOGDAMN HIVE AND DRINK "TEA".'  
'IS THAT COMMONPLACE THING??'

'yEAH BRO, bUT SHE WANTS TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU,,'  
'mAYBE IT IS IN A RED FEELING SORT OF WAY }:)'

'SHIT HOW THE WRIGGLING HIVEFUCK MAGGOTS DO I GO ABOUT THIS IF SHE RED FLIRTED?'  
'OR WORSE WHAT IF SHES PULLING MY FROND AND ITS ACTUALLY A PALE INTERACTION'   
'HUMANS MAKE SUCH A SHIT TWISTED WAY OF INTERPERSONAL QUADRANT INTERACTIONS.'

'jUST GO OVER,, aND BE NICE!'  
'dRINK YOUR SCALDING LEAF LIQUID, aND IF ITS FLUSHED OR PALE, , jUST SPEND TIME TOGETHER'

Karkat could feel his brow furrow, if Tavros of all trolls couldn't give precise information, maybe he shouldn't worry about it. But then again, he didn't want to do anytbing wrong that could fuck up the great relationship you and he had made. 

You were one of the very few humans who he enjoyed to be around, and the way you almost seemed to enjoy his rants and how you were always there to laugh at your jokes quickened his blood pumper at times. Your eyes too, he couldn't explain it. The (e/c), it was so close to the similar color on the hemospectrum, but they were different, brighter. They had a shimmer, a way that he couldn't explain without sounding like a douchenozzle. 

'THANKS TAVROS.' Karkat responded after a moment of thought. Quickly, Karkat closed his husktop, and went to bathe before he would head over to your hive. 

 

You had been sitting at the couch when the doorbell rang. The loud noise bothered your sensitive ears, but you got up and answered the door. 

"Hey." Karkat said, his voice slightly quieter than the yell he was normally at. Most people wouldn't notice, but knowing him so well, you could tell that he had a headache. 

"Come on in," you said, stepping back to allow the short troll into the main room. You closed the door behind him, watching him make his way through the main room, hands in his pockets, and then sit at your kitchen counter. Instead of yelling or complaining, he sat at the counter, resting his cheeks on his hands, elbows on the counter top. 

"Are you gonna get your ass over here, or is the scalding leaf liquid placed firmly in your 'fuck-it' list?" Karkat asked, turning to look over at you. You had been so distracted by him, you forgot to get the tea kettle started. 

"Sorry!" You stammer, quickly moving over to the kitchen area, filling up your tea kettle with tap water and setting it on the stove, before turning it on. After a few seconds, you turn back to the cabinet and reach up to the top shelf where you keep the tea. Why you kept it all the way up there, you were never sure, perhaps just to make sure nobody could reach it aside from you. Or at least that's what you liked to believe as you jumped and stretched to reach the ledge where the various teas were. You could feel the fabric in your shirt and shorts rise, but you continued to hop until you grabbed the small box of teas and sighed happily. Turning around, you saw Karkat staring directly at where your butt was, his face a nearly scarlet red. He turned away almost instantly, but not so quick that you didn't notice. 

You played it off as well as you could. "Got the teas." You stuttered slightly, lifting the box slightly in your hands. 

"Took you long enough." Karkat muttered, fighting off a migraine and the embarrassment. 

You let out a small 'hmph' but set the teas down anyway. "I know you probably haven't drank a lot of tea in your time, but I thought maybe you could pick out a few different types to try." You said, pulling a tea bag from each box, to sit in front of the grumpy troll. 

Karkat looked at each, quirking an eyebrow. "How in the fuck can this shit go down your protein chute?"

"Here. I'll show you," you spoke, turning and grabbing a few coffee mugs and pulling the now tweeting tea kettle off the stove eye. 

You picked one of your favorite mugs, placed the tea bag inside, and poured the hot water inside. This was one of your calmer blends, soothing, and that had a semi sweet smell. "You can look at each bag, smell them, and pick. Then I can make you a cup." You suggested with a warm smile, before taking a tenacious sip from your mug. 

Karkat nodded, picking up one of the more bitter blends, and gave it a quick smell before handing it to you. You nodded, and offered for him to choose a mug. "You'll probably be trying out more than one tea, so don't worry about the cup."

He nodded, and pointed to the mug on the furthest left. "Nice choice," you say, picking up the cup and taking the teabag from the troll. 

"Why?" he asked.

"It's my favorite." You reply, looking over the white mug, red and gray swirls decorating the lip with a solid red interior. 

"Really?" Karkat asked, pulling on the neck of his sweater. 

You nod, handing the cup of tea to the mutant blood. "Now that I know you, I like it even more." You finish quietly. Karkat quickly took the mug, and took a nice sip. 

"A bit bitter." He mumbled, but taking another sip. 

"We have a lot more where that came from." You smiled.

 

After more mugs and more tea, the two of you end up sitting on the couch, the TV on for comforting background noise. Karkat is sitting just to the left of you, his hand centimeters from yours. "Headache gone?" You ask, looking over at him. 

"Not as bad." Karkat responded, "The scalding leaf fluid seemed to be more useful than anything some buldgefondler could have done."

You look at the troll beside you, and reach your hand up to pat his head. Karkat opens his mouth but says nothing as you pet his hair. It's surprisingly soft, and slightly damp at the roots. "Hey, maybe it has something to do with your horns?" You ask.

"What in the ever loving fuck-" Karkat starts, before you sit up to put both hands in his hair. He goes dead silent. 

"Well, maybe your horns are ingrown or something. Maybe that's why your head hurts so much all the time." You suggested, brushing his hair around with your hands. 

"That has got to be one of the stupidest things I have ever heard." Karkat replied, but with a slight curl on the side of his mouth. 

"Can I touch them?" You ask, hands nearing closer to the colored nubs but never actually touching them. 

"Sure I guess. Why the hell not?" He said, leaning slightly down so you could get full access to his candy corn style horns. You reached your hands slowly up to his horns, taking first one, and then both in your hands. The were slightly textured, and cold to the touch. 

"They feel nice. Smooth at the top, but..." Your voice dies as you hear what only could be described as Karkat purring. You don't say anything, but gently pull him down so his torso is resting on your lap like a cat. He complied, distracted by the feeling of comfort. You continued rubbing the small nubs, alternating from rubbing the horns and hair with either of your hands.

After a few minutes, the sound quiets down as Karkat turned to lay on his back. "Uhm... _____?" He asked, as you looked down at him. "I think that was better than any of the herbal leaf liquids you offered." He stammered, his cheeks growing a red hue. 

"I could do that more often," You replied, your face growing it's own pink hue. "Maybe, if you're up to it" You ramble, as Karkat sits up. "I mean if you already have a girlfriend, or boyfriend- I mean, then you don't have to-" He continues moving, turning to face you. "But I've really liked you for a while now, a-and maybe we could-" You turn your head away for a moment before turning back to Karkat and being met with a warm pair of gray lips pressed against yours. His eyes are scrunched closed, and after a moment your eyes flutter shut and you press back against him. A different kind of warmth floods your body, resonating deep in your chest before he slowly pulls away to breathe. 

You stay there, frozen in time with your eyes closed. Karkat slowly opened his eyes, and looked at you. 

"Was that right? Fuck, in my culture that was downright pity right there and that's gotta get-" Karkat started up, before being quieted. You leaned forward and presses your lips against his this time. 

"Flushed." You say, after pulling away from Karkat to get a breath. 

"Matesprits?" He asked, moving closer to you and beginning to extend his arms around your sides. 

"Definitely." You reply with a smile.


End file.
